


Stormy Weather

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm comes, John needs to find a way to keep his bad memories at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

Ever since the Genii invasion and that monster storm, John hadn't really been able to enjoy any of the occasional thunderstorms that whipped up out on the ocean. Too many memories rose to the surface, especially when he slept. Generally he tried to work himself into exhaustion if there was a storm going on at night and hope to sleep too heavily to dream.

Tonight, he might be okay. Tonight he'd found Elizabeth in her quarters watching the thunderstorm out her window. Tonight, as he stood behind her, she reached out and took his hands and drew them to her body.

Her skin was warm, and soft, and he was starting to think he would never, ever get tired of how it felt against his fingers. No matter how many times they did this, it never got old, touching her skin, cupping her breasts and making her arch, tickling her belly until she squirmed against his crotch.

Her skin tasted just as good as it felt, too.

He lost track of time as he slowly stripped Elizabeth of her clothes while still behind her, until she finally turned and dragged him down into a kiss, letting out a muffled sound when his fully-clothed body pressed against her naked one.

His clothes hadn't lasted much longer after that.

The bed was close but the wall was closer, and it wasn't like anyone could peek into her window. She didn't object when he pushed her back against the cool metal, just hooked a leg around his hips and ground against him in a way that made his vision go white and made him groan involuntarily.

He fucked her slow and deep against the wall, while the lightning began to flash brighter and the thunder reverberated across the sky and the city, concealing Elizabeth's guttural pleas and his own grunts from exertion. Her eyes were wide and she kept glancing out the window at the pyrotechnics outside until he found a good angle and her eyes fell shut as her whole body strained to get more of him.

He obliged with enthusiasm, watching her as she came with a drawn-out, ecstatic sigh. She held on tight while he finished, and even though his arms were shaky and he risked dropping her, he reached out to tuck a sweaty curl of hair back from her cheek behind her ear. John thought that last image might be enough this time to keep any other, less pleasant, visions of Elizabeth away for tonight.


End file.
